vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dalet
Summary Dalet is one of the Special Missionaries of the Holy Path Church, specially trained magicians that only those who hold exceptionally strong faith even amongst the church priests can reach. Special Missionaries act as the church's agents of divine punishment. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Dalet Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician, Special Missionary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic Barriers (He also has a barrier that negates attacks from beings with a lower spirit rank than him), Flight, Time Manipulation, invulnerable to conventional weapons and pure physical attacks Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Comparable to S-rank magicians) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to S-rank magicians), likely Supersonic reactions (Stronger than Anna Dronin) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level Stamina: High, superior to S-rank magicians like Wan Tairon as he can accelerate the time of an entire army Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sorceries:' As a magician. Dalet is capable of using sorceries. **'Photon Bullet' (Magical Light Bullet): 1st Grade non-elemental sorcery. A small energy bullet created by magic, the most basic of sorceries. Usually. the speed of these bullets is below regular bullets, but they compensate by allowing the magician to control them mid-flight to chase and intercept enemies. **'Barriers:' Like other magicians, Dalet is capable of deploying magic barriers to protect himself. **'Light Spears:' Special Missionaries are able to create and shoot multiple spears of light. *'Exousia Power:' Special Missionaries have trained their bodies to the point they can be possessed by an angel without it dropping in spirit rank, increasing their strength beyond normal magicians, while alive and remaining in control of their body. When using this power Dalet gains two wings and a halo. ** Holy Ground: A special power possessed by life forms with high spirit ranks like angels. It is something like a passive invisible barrier that shuts out all attacks from inferior beings with a lower spirit rank, be it physical attacks, magic attacks, etc... Through training, Special Missionaries can house an angel without it dropping in spirit rank and losing its Holy Ground ability. ** Invulnerability: Like demons, angels are immune to conventional weapons and pure physical power, so only magic attacks can hurt them. Bodies possessed by angels gain this trait. ** Time Manipulation: Dalet's angel is one of the Powers and the , who was entrusted by God with the power to manipulate time far beyond the limits of human magicians. Using this ability Dalet can boost himself and an entire army by accelerating their time up to ten times, thus becoming much faster. Note: Special Missionaries mainly fight other characters in their Exousai Power form and their power in their base form is unclear, so only the stats of the Exousai form are listed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8